


Cooper's Dilemma and Solution

by Gravitydefyingfan394



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Break-Up, Cooper is the best, Klaine Break-Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, Supportive and Sneaky Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitydefyingfan394/pseuds/Gravitydefyingfan394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine has broken up and Cooper has taken it upon himself to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cooper's Dilemma

Kurt Hummel had just come home from a LONG stressful day at his internship at Vogue.

"Hi, remember me?" Kurt walked into the small living room of his and Rachel's small flat only to find someone already there that was not Rachel or one of her friends. Cooper Matthew Anderson, his now recent ex-boyfriend's older brother was lying on their couch watching currently watching NCIS.

"Cooper Anderson, What are you doing in my house?"

"Visiting you, what does it look like?"

"I can see that BUT why?" Kurt asked him clearly confused as to why Cooper would be there.

"You and I barely know each other and your brother and I broke up almost a month ago." Kurt pointed out the obvious in his diva tone.

"Kurt, I'm down here because when I was at McKinley, every time I saw you and Blaine together even when you were gaga for me. I could still see the love you and Blaine had for each other. I am 27 years old and I have been in love once. Needless to say, it didn't work out and I regret it every day of my life. Kurt, what you and Blaine had and what you have, it's love. But you're both being stupid idiots and you are not even going to fight for what billions desire but not all find."

"Cooper, I really am sorry that you lost the woman you love but Blaine and I are over with."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you honestly mean that." Cooper told him.

"Blaine and I are over." Kurt exclaimed looking into Cooper's eyes.

"Then, I'll be leaving and sorry for disrupting your evening. But before I go, I just want to leave this with you" Cooper said leaving an envelope on the table before he walked out the door.


	2. Cooper's Solution

Cooper Matthew Anderson had hated growing up in his small town of Westerville, Ohio; population 5,000. He had left Westerville right after High School for the bright lights of LA to find his fame which he did. Now, he was back but not to raise hell, visit family, or to rub it in the people who didn't think he'd ever succeed faces. He just wanted to make his younger brother happy and the only way he knew he could do that was to get him back together with his ex-boyfriend Kurt. Contrary to popular opinion, Cooper DID keep in touch with his younger brother much more now than he did before.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, Open this door right this second." Cooper yelled to his younger brother when he had let himself in to his yet again empty childhood home.

"No." Blaine answered, Cooper could make out the faint sounds of sobbing coming from inside the room.

"Blaine, I know you're crying so either open the door or I will open it." Cooper threatened.

"Fine." He answered knowing the last time that happened, Blaine got in trouble for a broken down door and was grounded for a month.

"Now, tell me why you're crying." He demanded.

"I'm an idiot, I broke up with Kurt."

"Blaine, If you still love him, you need to tell him, you idiot before it's too late." Just then they both heard the doorbell ring from downstairs.

"I wander who that is, mom and dad are gone until tomorrow." Blaine said.

"Let's go downstairs and open the door and find out." He answered.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed upon seeing the all too familiar face on the other side.

"Oh Blaine, I love you."

"Kurt, I don't want to live without you, I love you too."

"I was miserable without, I could barely focus on school."

"I'm so sorry for ever breaking up with you, I thought you'd be better without someone holding you back." Blaine explained crying.

"You and my family are my reason for pushing myself into succeeding. Without you, I almost fell apart." Kurt told him as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man.


End file.
